


ice ice baby

by MrsDK1998



Category: Free!
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also kinda sorta praise kink?? i guess, well not exactly mirror sex but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDK1998/pseuds/MrsDK1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin teaches Ai another use of ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice ice baby

Rin watched in breathless fascination as the -reflected on the mirror- icecube he was holding dissappeared inside his boyfriend. He felt Ai's entire body tremble and heard the slightest of whimpers slip from between his lips. The smaller boy panted heavily and slumped his back against Rin's chest, turning his head just enough to hide his face in the crook of Rin's neck. 

Rin let out a throaty chuckle. "How does it feel?" he asked, reaching for another icecube with his other hand. 

"Cold," Ai whispered, "not unpleasant, though." 

Rin kissed his forehead and brought a new icecube over Ai's erection, letting droplets of cold water fall on the heated head. Ai gasped, and Rin let the cube touch the tip and held it there for a few seconds -just long enough to make Ai tremble-, before starting to move it in circular motions, smearing water and precome first on the head, then the rest of Ai's member. 

Ai whimpered, pushing his hips up onto the ice, digging his fingers in Rin's sleeve. Rin hummed, leaving a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's neck and shoulders. He pressed the pad of his middle finger on Ai's twiching hole and felt water from the melting ice inside him seep out. He continued massaging Ai's member with the ice as he pushed his finger inside, feeling the tight ring of muscle clench and quiver. 

"Look in the mirror, Ai," he whispered huskily in Ai's ear. His breathing was uneven, his own neglected cock sitting uncomfortably inside his pants. He could care less though, that with the erotic sight in front of him. 

Ai moaned breathily in response and opened his eyes, taking a look at himself. His face and neck were flushed, his half-lidded eyes hazy with pleasure, his mouth open as he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His nipples were glistening wet with water from Rin's asault on them a few minutes ago and his cock responded to the freezing touch of the icecube rather excitedly, dripping on Ai's belly at a steady rythm. He watched as Rin's finger worked its way inside him, his hole stretched around the digit as water pooled out of him and onto the floor. 

Ai gasped and threw his head back when Rin pushed a second finger in and started scissoring, stretching Ai's rim. 

"Don't look away now, Ai," Rin's voice was hoarse and rough, and he had trouble concentrating with Ai in his arms, trembling and gasping and moaning his name in the sweetest voice Rin had ever heard. 

Ai struggled a little opening his eyes this time, but when he did his gaze connected instantly with Rin's. 

"Rin," Ai moaned, "please..." 

Rin groaned, feeling his cock twich at his boyfriend's voice and put the icecube aside, wrapping his hand around Ai's dripping member instead. Ai all but screamed when the warmth of Rin's palm replaced the cold feeling of the ice, his eyes watering at the sudden switch in temperature. 

"Look at you," Rin gasped. "You‘re so beautiful..." he whispered, and it was about all Ai could take. 

Ai's back arched as he came, spilling all over his stomach, his lips parting in a silent wail and a single sob making its way out of his mouth. 

Next thing he knew, he was being carried to the bed and laid down on the soft matress. Rin loomed over him, smiling gently, and pressed a soft kiss on Ai’s forehead. "You okay?" 

"Perfect," Ai smiled, pulling Rin down and pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome  
> come watch me be the family disappointment on [tumblr](http://acechirou.tumblr.com)


End file.
